Typically, hair irons are used to style hair through converting electric energy into heat energy of 60° C. to 210° C., which is then applied to the hair. Such hair irons generally include a pair of cases, which are hinge-jointed at each end, so as to be opened and closed within a certain degree of angle. Further, heater portions, which can generate heat that is applied to the hair, are provided at the inner opposing sides of the cases.
Korean Utility-Model Registration Publication No. 20-0270330 discloses an iron used for a permanent wave. In forming the permanent wave with such iron, the heat generated from the iron is uniformly applied to the hair, which is wound around the lots. This is so that the permanent wave may be formed rapidly in a shorter amount of time without damaging the hair.
Korean Utility-Model Registration Publication No. 20-0304059 discloses a hair iron, wherein the joint lines of the hair iron are not exposed externally. This increases the aesthetic appearance and reliability of the hair iron, while facilitating the assembly of the same.
Korean Utility-Model Registration Publication No. 20-0338792 discloses a hair iron with comb-teeth. Such configuration allows the hair iron to be more conveniently used, while allowing greater heat transfer so as to produce glossy and elastic hair.
Korean Utility-Model Registration Publication No. 20-0341775 discloses a hair iron having vibrating heater plates. Through the use of the vibrating heater plates, the iron is configured to mitigate hair damage and facilitate hair styling.
Korean Utility-Model Registration Publication No. 20-0346007 discloses a hair iron, comprising the following: a pair of plates facing each other, wherein the opening distance therebetween is adjustable; knobs for adjusting the opening distance, wherein the knobs are coupled to the plates; and a switch provided on one of the knobs, wherein the switch is configured to open and break electric power supplied to the plates. The hair iron further comprises hot wires containing carbon component and located on the opposed sides of the plates, wherein the hot wires supplied with the electric power generate and transfer the heat directly to the hair. Also, the hair iron includes an insulating member having heat-resistive and heat-insulating functions, wherein such member is disposed between the hot wires and the plates.
However, the above-described prior art hair irons are inefficient and undesirable for purposes of hair styling in that they lack the proper functions and structures to carry out the same.
Further, since the aforementioned prior art hair irons can style the hair only with heat, the time required for hair styling may cause the hair to be damaged. This is because the hair is typically subjected to the heat generated from the hair iron for a prolonged amount of time.
In addition, the aforementioned prior art hair irons can be utilized only near the source providing the necessary power thereto. Thus, they can be used only near the power source.